1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to processing of an information processing apparatus which executes a workflow wherein specific processes are combined.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, with a system including an image processing apparatus or information processing apparatus, a workflow system has been proposed to execute a processing sequence with multiple processes combined such as scanning, printing, and file storage to a Box.
With the workflow system mentioned above, generally an administrator of the workflow system (hereafter referred to as “administrator”) defines the workflow, a user who uses the workflow system (hereafter, user) specifies the workflow defined by the administrator and executes the workflow.
Also, there has been a data processing work advancing managing system which saves the history of the advancement status of data processing work actually executed with each client apparatus, and has a function wherein a workflow information setting apparatus sets new workflow information based on the history. Note that such a data processing work advancing management system is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-306254.
Also, rules for the workflow are stored beforehand, and when a workflow execution command arrives, the workflow is executed with rules applied thereto. Also, when a workflow simulation executing command arrives, the workflow is not actually executed, and a virtual execution wherein the rules are applied is executed.
Thus, there has been a workflow assistance system wherein the workflow can confirm whether or not to exempt a rule. Note that that such a workflow assistance system is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-127321. However, the workflow executed in the above-mentioned workflow system is a processing sequence configured with multiple processes.
Accordingly, in the case that a user executes a workflow defined by the administrator, e.g. an error occurs in the last process, the entire processing sequence ends in error, whereby the processing up to immediately before the last process is wasted.
Accordingly, in order to avoid the waste wherein the entire workflow becomes an error from the processing error of the process, the workflow defined by the administrator needs to be tested, thereby increasing administrator workload.
On the other hand, with a workflow setting apparatus such as that disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-306254, a new workflow based on history can be set from the history of the advancement status of data processing work executed with each client apparatus in the past. However, the user executing the workflow has not been able to know whether or not the created workflow can be properly executed.
On the other hand, with a workflow assistance system such as that in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-127321 performs virtual execution of the workflow, the user can confirm whether or not the workflow is adhering to the rules. However, processing which cannot be determined with a virtual execution such as the existence of access right is included in the workflow processing, whereby there has been concern that this cannot be handled with Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-127321.